Dreamless
by SoFtBaLLRuLez
Summary: A 13-year-old girl sets off to find safety in the middle of the alien attacks. She encounters many brutal mysteries and uncovers her true potential. Find out what happens when she searches for her only friend and her parents in this Sci-Fi and mystery.


_**Dreamless**_

It was a cold December night, when a blizzard came through Maple Road. The newscaster people said to stay off the roads and be in homes. While the blizzard went through, Hannah Eagle didn't know the storm was passing through. All she did was listen to music while doing her homework. The blizzard went for more than 2 hours until it finally stopped. Hannah finally noticed it because she heard…. Screaming. Hannah ran outside and saw a big ship. She didn't know what to do. Therefore, she got her binoculars out of her purse and gazed up at the steaming scary ship. The door opened. That's when she stopped gazing at the ship and ran for shelter. "Help!" Hannah screamed. She thought there was shelter up ahead, but she was to focused on what was chasing after her. The big monster reached his hand out and grabbed Hannah. The monster-bug ran back to the ship with Hannah in his hand and he ran inside the ship. They sat her down on the floor. Hannah saw her best friend Alli with something on her back. Hannah was so scared she screamed at the top of her lungs, almost every monster- bug thing could hear it.

The ship was metallic silver with glowing lights. I looked up with frantic eyes and scanned the horizon. The breeze sent a shiver up my spine as I looked all around searching for a way out. I whisper to myself, "Don't worry, Alli, I will come back for you." I turn around back to my house, and wonder where my parents are. The screams and booms of the roaring engines from passing by motherships hurt my ears. I look up, stunned, and start to run. As I run, all I can hear is myself. My heavy breathing heats me up, and my pacing of my speed steady and secure. The ship rumbles the ground, and the sonic boom of the ship taking off makes me fall to the ground covering my ears. All of a sudden, all of the noises are gone, the ships rumbling only a faint distance away. No monsters are in sight. I run back into my house, and pack up my clothes, shoving them in a suitcase, then I grab a tent and throw it onto the floral blue suitcase. I run into the kitchen and open up the pantry and shove food in a bag, I then go into the cooler and grab waters. I swing the bag over my shoulder, and then I hop with a step out the door. With a fast-walk, I start wondering out in the woods. Screeches of bats fill the night sky. I zippered up my heavy winter coat and wrap my flashlight around my wrist. I sense things… Following me.

I glance behind me, and nothing was there. Another cold shiver went down my spine. I started to run. Running as fast as I ever could, I became breathless, fast. I keep hearing sticks cracking and bushes rustling. But then… A kid walks out of a bush and stands in the middle of the dirt road. There was a glowing bug on their back. The girl runs up to me and wraps her hands around my neck. I reach back and grab onto anything I could. In fact, I grabbed onto the little bug thing. I pulled it off with a swift yank, and the blonde-headed girl fell to the ground. I grab my stuff and look at the girl. Thinking about how I had killed her. Was she dead? Was she faking? No one could ever answer these questions… I take off quickly, as one salty tear sheds from my emerald green eyes, turning them into a lifeless grey.

The one tear quickly turns into a sob. I decide to pack up for the night, and set up camp. My stomach gurgles. I set up the one-person tent, with a little bit of trouble. After all, I was one of those people who didn't like to help with setting things up. I question to myself, "What were those bug things on that girls back? Why was she trying to kill me? Was she trying to kill me? What were those monster things?" A quick glance at my watch tells me that I must set up dinner and a fire, fast. My watch read, 9:03 p.m. with my only healthy foods diet, I wasn't supposed to eat after 8:00. But, I guess I could make an exception with this moment. I eat two cans of food, one can of cold chicken noodle soup, and one can of mini corn. With that meal, I was ready to sleep. I crawl into my tent, leaving my fire going to keep away any mountain lions, and then I zipper it up. I cover myself with layers of clothes since I forgot my blanket and pillow. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
